


A Hero for Harry

by emynn (orphan_account)



Series: Fluff n Stuff [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has a very active imagination. He also has Severus and Harry's teddy bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero for Harry

_**Fic: A Hero for Harry**_  
 **Title:** A Hero for Harry  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~1,300  
 **Warnings:** Fluff of the literal and metaphorical variety. Teddy bears getting down and dirty. Bellatrix Barbie.  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Co. belongs to JKR. WizardBears belong to the wonderfully talented [](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/profile)[**veridari**](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/). So not me.  
 **Summary:** Teddy has a very active imagination. He also has Severus and Harry's teddy bears.  
 **A/N:** Written as a thank you for the wonderful Snarry fen. No idea what I would do without you all. Part of my [Fluff n Stuff](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/tag/fluff+n+stuff) universe and will make more sense if you've read the other stories. Not beta read.  
  
  
  
  
“Mwahahaha, Harry Potter, I have stolen your brains!”  
  
Severus stopped in his tracks and peered into the parlour. Harry had assured him Teddy could entertain himself for twenty minutes while he went to the market, but Severus had been suspicious. And rightly so. Clearly the boy had snapped if he was currently speaking in a voice that sounded like a deranged mermaid who had inhaled helium. Terrifying. He would have to have words with Harry when he returned.  
  
“Now that I have your brains, all of your thoughts are mine! I know all your ideas and all of your secrets.” Teddy let out another mad cackle. “I will share what I know to the Dark Lord, and he will say I am a spy of the utmost brilliance because I will know all! My plan is a masterpiece!”  
  
Severus frowned and looked closer. HarryBear was flopped on the floor, a strip of fabric tied around his mouth. Even with his permanent cheeky grin, he looked rather distressed. Teddy was waving a doll with dark hair that would look like one of those ridiculous Muggle Barbie dolls if it didn’t also look completely evil.  
  
But surely not …  
  
“Don’t worry, Harry,” Teddy said, his voice comically deep. He pulled out SevBear (damn it, Severus would _not_ think of him that way, no matter _what_ Harry insisted on calling the damn toy. It was SnapeBear, thank you very much!) “I will save you! You will not be a mindless idiot forever!”  
  
Severus watched as Teddy waved SevB – damn it, SNAPEBear – and the Bellatrix doll in front of each other, apparently pantomiming some type of duel. The boy also emitted a series of high-pitched _zaps_ and _pows_ , so apparently it was _quite_ the battle.  
  
“Harry Potter will never talk or think again! His brains are mine! Mwahahahaha! Take _that_ , Snape!”  
  
Severus watched in horror as Teddy made the Bellatrix doll kick out a long leg at an angle the real Bellatrix _never_ would have been able to manage and dig it into the black teddy bear. He fought the urge to rush in and rescue the bears. He was a grown man, and even if he and Harry did sleep with plush bears every night, he wasn’t about to give a seven-year-old that kind of ammunition to think he _cared_ about the absurdly soft and cuddly toys.  
  
“I think not, Bellatrix!” Teddy bellowed. _“Protoflotoilliarmus!”_  
  
With an anguished cry, Teddy threw the doll up in the air. She flipped a few times before landing just centimetres from a framed photograph of Severus and Harry on the day they had moved into Spinner’s End. Severus cringed.  
  
“He has an active imagination, doesn’t he?”  
  
Severus jumped at the sound of Harry’s voice. Not bothering to look at him, he grabbed by the arm and pulled him close so he could view the travesty more closely. “Your _godson_ ,” Severus hissed, “has a Bellatrix Barbie! Don’t you find that _slightly_ inappropriate?”  
  
Harry shrugged. “All proceeds went to the Phoenix Foundation for Families Affected by Foul Fiends. Besides, every story needs a villain.” Severus hugged and ignored the kiss to his cheek. “At least it’s not a VoldieBear,” Harry continued.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. “You’re incorrigible. It’s no wonder your godson is the way he is.”  
  
Harry laughed. “Personally, I’m more concerned about the fact that our bears appear to be humping each other. I told you we shouldn’t have had sex the last time he spent the night.”  
  
“He was asleep, and you had spent the day taunting me licking your fingers. What did you expect me to do?”  
  
“We were baking! I had batter on my hands. I was hardly seducing you while I was babysitting my godson.” In the next room, Teddy was squealing, “Oh, Severus, my hero, I knew you would save me!” and making exaggerated kissing noises.  
  
“Irrelevant,” Severus sniffed. “Actions have consequences. It’s high time you learn that.”  
  
“He walked in on us with you balls-deep in my arse!” Harry exclaimed.  
  
“Well, if you learned how to climax without shouting, he wouldn’t have felt the need to come in and see what was wrong,” Severus said. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Personally, if I were you, I’d be more concerned that he seems to think it would be so easy for you to lose your brain. Clearly he doesn’t think much of your intelligence.”  
  
“True,” Harry said, nodding. “That _is_ rather insulting. Wonder where he got that idea from?”  
  
Severus paused. He rather regularly called Harry a twit and a dunderhead, but he assumed it was in the same way Harry called him a bastard – with that smile and light in his eyes that indicated it was purely out of affection. He didn’t _seriously_ think Harry was an idiot.  
  
“Harry, you know I – ” Severus said hurriedly.  
  
Harry grinned and held a finger to Severus’s lips. “Hush. I know. Stop worrying so much.”  
  
Severus felt his shoulders sag in relief, much to his embarrassment. “It’s in my nature to worry about such things.”  
  
“I know, and I love you for that,” Harry said. He cast another glance at Teddy playing with the still frantically-rutting teddy bears. “You’re on top.”  
  
Severus groaned. “Your fault. Entirely.”  
  
Harry laughed and pulled Severus close to him. “Fine. I’ll take the blame.” He pressed a kiss to Severus’s lips. “If that’s the price I have to pay for always having my knight in shining armour on call in case some evil witch steals my brains, well, so be it.”  
  
“Hmph,” Severus said, but allowed Harry to continue peppering his face with kisses. “Is this the way you treat all your heroes?”  
  
“Only you,” Harry murmured. He paused in his ministrations. “Teddy’s right about that part though, you know. About you being my hero. And my knowing that you’ll swoop in to rescue me every time, even when it seems all hope is lost.”  
  
Severus snorted. “Sentimental hogwash.”  
  
“ _True_ sentimental hogwash,” Harry corrected.  
  
“We’ll see about that,” Severus said. “I’d like to say hopefully we’ll never see about that, but I know you far too well.”  
  
“Indeed,” Harry said. He sneaked a hand into the waistband of Severus’s trousers. “You know what else I think he got right?”  
  
Severus gulped. “What?”  
  
Harry got that mischievous grin on his face that meant he had something involving massive amounts of lubrication and inhumane flexibility in mind. “That you’re going to be on top,” he said in a husky whisper.  
  
Severus felt his prick harden in interest. “Teddy is right there,” he hissed.  
  
“We’ll sneak away to our room,” Harry said, slowly stroking Severus through the fabric. “He seems pretty distracted.”  
  
“And when he – ah! – loses interest in his toys?”  
  
Harry swept his tongue up Severus’s neck in a slow lick. “We’ll just have to tell him we need five minutes alone.”  
  
“Only five minutes?”  
  
“I’ve made you come in less,” Harry said with a promising grip to Severus’s cock.  
  
“Don’t remind me,” Severus grunted.  
  
“Well, if we leave now, perhaps we’ll even get ten.”  
  
After one last glance at Teddy, who now had HarryBear and SevBear doing some rather ambitious moves involving headstands and quills, Severus swept Harry into his arms and headed for the stairs.  
  
“My hero,” Harry said with a grin.  
  
“And don’t you ever forget it,” Severus said, and set about to making Harry forget his own name in ten minutes or, realistically, less.  
  
It was damn hard work being a hero, but somebody had to do it.  
  
And, he thought as he licked the drop of pre-come off Harry’s hard, beautiful cock, the benefits were quite nice.  
  
The End.

* * *  
  
---


End file.
